


Get Lost

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ableist Language, Agender Akaashi Keiji, Agender Character, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bokuto Koutarou, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Face Punching, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harassment, Kissing, Minor Violence, Misgendering, Other, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Slurs, Transphobia, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Bokuto is protective and stands up for Akaashi when they get harassed.[Prompt: “You’re an asshole.”]





	Get Lost

Bokuto adores Akaashi so much he can’t even explain it (not that he can explain many things), and he would do anything to protect them. And he knows his datemate feels exactly the same way. And whilst they’re both strong from playing so much volleyball, they both get filled with terror if they see the other in a dangerous position. But Bokuto is good at barging in anyway, even if it ends badly.

Such as one day six months ago, when Akaashi got harassed in the changing rooms at their local gym. They were getting changed to use the gym when someone from Akaashi’s year at school came in. the boy laughed and hurtled over.

“Hey there, tranny boy!” he said, and Akaashi flinched. “I’m surprised you don’t try and go in with the girls, as you seem to think you’re partly one. I—”

“Shut up,” Bokuto said, his hands balled into fists. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Whoa, what’s your problem?”

“Are you serious?” he said, hands trembling. “You’re an asshole. Get the fuck away from my datemate right now, and—”

“Datemate?!” the boy spluttered. “So you’re dating him, the tranny?”

“Stop calling them that!”

Akaashi nudged their boyfriend. “Bokuto, don’t—”

“Huh, you’re Bokuto, the volleyball captain?” the boy said. “Oh, now it makes sense. Of course a retard like you would date someone like him.”

“Right, you’re so dead!” Bokuto growled, and he punched the bastard across the face.

They got banned from the gym, but it was worth it. And as they left, Akaashi kissed their boyfriend and said, “Ignore what the asshole said about you. And… thanks for defending me. You’re an amazing boyfriend. I love you.”

And even though he was humiliated and angry and his hand hurt, Bokuto smiled and kissed them back. “You’re welcome!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
